


Giving Me My Life Back:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: No Fear Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e01 Ha'i'ole (Unbreakable), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, General, Grateful, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Prison, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Release From Prison, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Trust, celebration, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was getting out of prison, & he saw that Danny was the one out there waiting for him, He went over to him, & kissed him passionately, Finally admitting that he is in love with him, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve was getting out of prison, & he saw that Danny was the one out there waiting for him, He went over to him, & kissed him passionately, Finally admitting that he is in love with him, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

It had been such a hellish experience being in prison, Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that it was over with, & he is a free man, & won't have to die for a crime, that he didn't commit. Which was killing Governor Jameson, He was making his way out with an escort, who was making sure that the former seal makes it outside okay, He grew fond of the Five-O Commander, & doesn't want anything to happen to him on his watch.

 

Steve smiled, as he saw his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & he knew that he could always count on him for anything in the world, & Danny winked at him, "Hey there, Sailor, Going my way ?", he asked, as he leaned against the camaro, posing very sexy. The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "As a matter a fact, I am", & he heads straight for him, & kisses him right then & there on the spot. The Guard just smiled, & said, "See you, Commander, Maybe under better circumstances", Steve smiled, & waved & thanked him, Then he turned back & had Danny against the passenger door.

 

"I can't wait to fuck you with my cock, & lick you all over completely, I am in love with you, & only you", The Former Seal said, as he grasped Danny through his dockers, & he squeezed his manhood, which made the blond respond with a pleasurable moan. **"Two can play at this game"** , he thought to himself with a smirk, & instantly was stroking his lover to the point of orgasm, & then stopped, Laughing when Steve gave him a glare, cause he was teasing him.

 

"Thank you for giving me my life back, & for being here for me, Danno, I don't know what I would've done without you", Steve said, as he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. "Anything for you, Babe, Anything, You should know that by now, I love you, I love you so much, So much, It hurts", & they kissed passionately, & they got into the car, & Danny said this with a blinding smile.

 

"I love you too, I love you, You can count on me for anything", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he took one of his new lover's hands into his & kissed every knuckle, & they just held hands, while Danny drove them to their new life together. "I think I really hit the jackpot here", he thought to himself, & the rest of the ride was made in silence, cause he was enjoying his first taste of freedom for the first time, in awhile.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
